The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an ink jet head for discharging an ink.
In an ink jet head having a discharging port for discharging an ink, there is a case that a flow path unit where an ink flow path for supplying the ink to the discharging port is formed, is constituted by a plurality of plates. In this case, the flow path unit is produced, for example, by laminating the plurality of plates so that flow path holes and nozzle holes, which constitute the ink flow path, are formed in each plate, and those flow path holes and nozzle holes are then linked to constitute the ink flow path. Then, in a manufacturing step of the flow path unit as mentioned above, there is a case that the nozzle holes are formed while a protective film is still laminated onto the plate, in order to protect the nozzle holes from residue and scar, which are generated when the nozzle holes are formed on the plate, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-10071.